RMS-179 GM II
The RMS-179 GM II (aka RGM-79R GM II) is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Its design was later updated for the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. GM II units with the designation RGM-79R are original GM units that have been upgraded, while those with the designation RMS-179 are completely new mobile suits. Known pilots include Jack Bayard and Clark. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM II represented little in the way of technological innovation. Its performance was only slightly better than the original GM, featuring slight improvements in power output, acceleration, and sensor range. The GM II also has improvements in armament as it is usually equipped with a beam rifle which is a more powerful weapon with greater range than the GM's beam spray gun. One truly new piece of technology featured in the GM II is the 360-degrees panoramic cockpit first used in the RMS-106 Hizack, a mobile suit that has similar performance as the GM II. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. Like the GM, the GM II has one beam saber stored on its backpack, but features an improved blade generator unit. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The GM II is usually equipped with a beam rifle that has a power rating of 1.9 MW and powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :An improved model of the HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka with added targeting sensors, increasing its accuracy. The magazine has also been changed to be completely sealed/air tight, and this not only makes exchanging magazine easier, but also protects against debris intrusion, accidental explosion due to being hit, etc. Additionally, no special attention needs to be paid to the weapon during operation as the rigidity of the rib section connecting the carrying handle to the bazooka's rear has been enhanced. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM II's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*HFW-GR·MR82 90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :First utilized by Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War, its use became less common after the war as the Federation switched to 90mm caliber weaponry. Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*Bazooka :As with its human-sized counterpart, the bazooka fires physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. This is the same model as used by the RGM-89 Jegan. ;*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :The same weapon as used by the Zeon's MS-06 Zaku II, it can switch between semi-automatic and automatic fire. It was used by the "fake Gundam team" on a gold painted GM II pretending to be the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki while taking a civilian shuttle as hostage. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed for amphibious combat, this weapon launches harpoons to pierce the armor of enemy mobile suits and can also be used on land. It was first used by the RAG-79 Aqua GM. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*YHI YF-RC180 Railcannon :A weapon that uses electromagnetic forces, rather than gunpowder, to fire solid projectiles at very high velocities. Manufactured by Yashima Heavy Industries. This equipment was developed in consideration of the problems that the early beam weapons had decreased power due to attenuation in the atmosphere, and the basic structure is diverted from a battleship's main gun. It was first used by the RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM. ;*170mm Cannon :While this shell-firing weapon has a similar appearance as the 180mm Cannon used by the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type, there are some clear differences in its design and caliber size that set the two weapons apart. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A basic defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. It is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium and the surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The GM II can also use the same forearm-mounted shield as the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. This small, light shield is constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, and is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. History An update to the Earth Federation Forces' original mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM, the RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II went into service in the early UC 0080s, replacing the older GM as the mainstay mobile suit. It was commonly used during the early days of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087 by both the Earth Federation Forces and the upstart Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG). However during the conflict, both sides continually fielded newer mobile suits that possessed greater performance and new technology, like the MSA-003 Nemo and the RMS-108 Marasai. GM II is also one of the main mobile suits used by the Republic of Zeon along with the Hizack before and during the Gryps Conflict as featured in Ecole Du Ciel. Only the AEUG would completely replace the GM II as a mainstay mobile suit with their Nemo which was based off the GM II. The Earth Federation Forces produced many new mobile suits but most never made it past the prototype/limited production stage due to high cost, while those that did make it to mass production were never produced in enough numbers to completely replace the GM II. It is also possible that some units, such as the RMS-108 Marasai, were discontinued due to their association with the Titans. Eventually, after the Gryps Conflict and during the First Neo Zeon War, the Earth Federation Forces and the AEUG would both use a new mainstay mobile suit, the RGM-86R GM III a descendant of the GM II that featured vast improvements over other Federation mass-produced mobile suits. In UC 0096, many GM II units were deployed alongside the Nemo and GM III to combat the Zeon remnant forces during their assault of Dakar and Torrington Base. Some of these GM II were equipped with a Harpoon Gun or a Bazooka. However the outdated GM II performed poorly against the Zeon remnant mobile suits. Variants ;*RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker ;*RS-82B-R GM II Custom Gallery 79R-l.png|Illustration by by Takigawa RGM-179-1.jpg|60mm Vulcan Gun rgm-79r-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle HFW-GR-MR82-90mm machine gun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun rgm-79r-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka rgm-79f-railcannon.jpg|Railcannon msa-003-170mmcannon.jpg|170mm cannon rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher RGM-179-2.jpg|Foot details Unit_c_gm_ii_aeug.png|GM II (A.E.U.G. Colors) as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_c_gm_ii_titans.png|GM II (E.F.F. Colors) as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online GM II Color.jpg|In various color scheme (from Gundam Evolve) gm2-AEUG-AOZ.jpg|GM IIs (A.E.U.G. colors) as seen on Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans graphic novel Gm2-90mm-gihrensgreed.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed Gmiinemocolors zeta.png|A.E.U.G.'s GM IIs in Nemo colors (from Z Gundam TV series) gm_ii_harpoon_gun.gif|Armed with Harpoon Gun (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) gm_ii_group.gif|A pair of GM IIs armed with Harpoon Gun and Bazooka (Gundam UC) Msm08_p04_DestroyGMII_GundamUC-OVA_episode4.jpg|Being stabbed by Zeon Remnant's MSM-08 Zogok (Gundam UC) GM II AEUG.png GM II Head.png Gunpla OldGMII.jpg|1/144 Original RMS-179 GM-II (1985): box art Hguc-gm-ii.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-179 GM II (2011): box art GMII-Desert.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-179 GM II (Desert Color Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2011): box art HG GM II A.E.U.G. Color Ver.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-179 GM II (A.E.U.G. Color Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art MG_GM_II.jpg|1/100 MG RMS-179 GM II (P-Bandai Exclusive; 2017): box art MG_GM_II_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/100 MG RMS-179 GM II Ver. (P-Bandai Exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia References RMS-179 GM II - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design gm2-unicorn-bio.jpg gm2-unicorn-bio2.jpg Gm2-Zprofile.jpg|Information from Project File Z Gundam External Links *RMX-179/RGM-79R GM II on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II on MAHQ.net *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II on Gundams.de ja:RMS-179 ジムII Category:Universal Century Mobile Weapons